World is mine
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Basada en la canción "World is mine" : Katara y Aang son un par de jóvenes universitarios que viven juntos en un departamento cerca de su universidad y llevan tres años de relación, justo en su tercer aniversario ambos planean una sorpresa para el otro ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá cuando Aang esté más ocupado planeando una sorpresa para su novia, ignorándola completamente?
1. World is mine - Katara

¡Wow! Cinco historias! Y yo que creí que jamás llegaría a los tres xD Bueno, como prometí aquí está la historia que prometí, esá basada en OTRA CANCIÓN de Vocaloid, como sabrán amo el Kataang y el KaiMiku, así que haré este capítulo con la versión de Miku (Katara), el siguiente con la versión de Kaito (Aang) y el final -que será corto- desde mi punto de vista

Disfrútenlo!

Dedicada a GirlBender, la primera amiga que he hecho aquí...¡gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión amiga!

* * *

**_"Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar_**

**_Debes saber cómo actuar cuando estás conmigo"_**

**_-Miku Hatsune "World is mine"_**

* * *

**_World is mine - Katara_**

He estado con él desde hace tres años, lo he cuidado, adorado y amado con mi vida. Él es el amor de mi vida…pero ahora…no sé qué le pasa…¡Ahora está más tiempo en el teléfono que haciéndome caso a MÍ! ¡Y justamente hoy, qué es nuestro tercer aniversario!

Todo empezó hace cinco años, yo estaba estudiando el último año de la secundaria, mientras él empezaba el primero, su nombre; Aang Airs. La primera vez que lo vi no se me hizo la gran cosa, podía ser otro de los miles de bobalicones engreídos que había en mi escuela. No le di importancia. Aunque aún tenía algunos amigos, la verdad era que me sentía algo sola aún, cómo si me faltara algo…mis amigos tuvieron que decírmelo…necesitaba un novio.

Por consejos de mi hermano, su ahora novia, su entonces novia y sus amigos, descubrí que, a pesar de ser (según ellos) inteligente, bonita y todo eso, si necesitaba un novio lindo, que me hiciera caso y me tratara una princesa…pero bueno…la verdad no le presté mucha atención. Aunque un día, algo pasó que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Un día de receso, yo estaba sola, y Aang se acercó a mí, amablemente se presentó y comenzamos a platicar y conocernos, acepto que fue agradable y muy lindo, descubrí que teníamos tanto en común.

Con el tiempo, acepto que empecé a sentirme atraída hacía él y al parecer fue mutuo, conoció a mi hermano, Sokka, conocimos a mis ahora mejores, y de repente, al cabo de unos meses, comenzó a ser más atento conmigo de lo normal. Luego de dos años de ser amigos…un día de San Valentín me regaló un hermoso ramo de rosas, y confesó que me amaba. Mi sorpresa fue muy grata, ya que ese día yo quería regalarle un colgante para celular que yo misma le hice, con ese intercambio de regalos y un beso fue cómo descubrimos nuestros sentimientos por el otro…pero para ser novios tuvimos que esperar un mes, ya que mi papá y mi hermano eran tan celosos que no me permitían tener novio (o al menos no durante las evaluaciones)

Por cosas de nuestra relación siempre estudiábamos en la misma escuela, teníamos una hermosa relación, desde siempre él ha sido detallista, atento, muy cariñoso y tierno conmigo ¡Estaba perdidamente enamorada! Me di cuenta que él era realmente el amor de mi vida, que quería estar siempre con él, formar una familia y hasta morir juntos, esos eran nuestros deseos, si el tiempo quería que se cumplieran, eso era incierto.

Cuando yo me gradué de la universidad, me tuve que ir de la casa, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y decidí comprarme mi departamento, pero no era suficiente hasta que papá me prestó un poco y pude comprármelo, durante el tiempo que estudié la universidad no vi mucho a Aang, hablábamos por teléfono, por chat, él me visitaba y yo también lo visitaba en casa de su abuelo (con quién vivía), pero aun así, con todas las zorras que se le acercaban a Aang y con los chicos que me pretendían, la relación aguantó y ambos seguíamos enamorados, de hecho, la distancia fortaleció más nuestro amor en vez de debilitarlo.

Justamente cuando Aang se graduó, dijo que él quería vivir cerca de mi departamento, para estar juntos, pero luego de un acuerdo entre su abuelo y mi abuela (que son amigos desde que Aang y yo nos conocemos) permitieron que él viviera conmigo, y si, aquí estoy yo estudiando mi tercer año en medicina y él su primer año en ciencias políticas…luego de tres años de relación, los dos vivimos juntos.

Vivir con él es maravilloso, tener a un hombre (prácticamente tener 18 años lo hace ya un hombre) en el departamento es maravilloso, ha demostrado que, de casarnos, él sería un fantástico esposo. Al vivir solos, podemos divertirnos juntos, jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y bueno…cosas de parejas…parejas mayores de 18 años que viven juntas _(N. del A.: No sé por qué carajos escribo esto XD) _Y claro que salimos juntos, pero cuando se nos atraviesan trabajos, exámenes y todo eso, casi no teníamos tiempo para mucho, aunque aun así, nos dábamos apoyo y ayuda mutuos, estábamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas…es lo lindo de ser la novia de Aang.

Y por ser tan lindo conmigo, ahora que se cumplía nuestro tercer aniversario de noviazgo, quería darle una sorpresa. Quería prepararle una cena maravillosa para los dos y además quería lucir un nuevo look para impresionarlo y enamorarlo más de mí. De mi hermano Sokka y su novia y mejor amiga mía, Toph, me enteré que aunque él amaba mi cabello castaño y ondulado, le hubiera gustado verme con cabello lacio alguna vez…así que…¿Por qué no?

Acompañada de mis amigas Toph, Suki, Mai y Ty Lee fui al centro comercial, ellas me ayudaron a preparar todo con dos días antes de anticipación, ya que estábamos libres. Y justo el día de nuestro aniversario, Aang estuvo más cariñoso de lo normal, lo cual me convenció más de que debía hacerme ese cambio por él. Estuve fuera por dos horas en casa de Toph, como ella es ciega, no hizo más que tranquilizarme y no ponerme nerviosa, mientras Ty Lee me arreglaba el cabello. Y aquí es donde empezó…

Apenas llegué al departamento, encontré a Aang hablando por teléfono. Entré lo más cauteloso al departamento para sorprenderlo…

–¿Aang? Ya llegué –saludé a mi novio con un modo insinuante.

–Hola Katara –Aang respondió, sentado en el sofá color azul que había en nuestra sala…

Esperé a que él volteara hacía mí, diciendo algo cómo "Oh, te ves hermosa" o algo por el estilo. Noté que estaba hablando por celular con alguien, pero trataba de hablar en voz baja. Es rara la vez que Aang me ignora… ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿¡Por qué me ignora justamente hoy!?

–¿Aang? ¿Todo está bien?

–Si ¿Por qué?

–No me estás haciendo caso…

–Oh, si –él me siguió ignorando. –Lo siento amorcito, ahora estoy ocupado.

Aún con el celular en mano y haciendo su tan importante llamada, él se marchó de la sala hacía nuestra habitación…Al verlo caminar, sentí entre rabia y decepción, Aang siempre me ha tratado como a su princesa. Sentía como si los celos corrieran por mis venas y me hirviera la sangre. Apreté mis puños, aventé al suelo el morral azul que mi madre me tejió antes de morir, apreté los dientes y con la fuerza de mis pulmones le reclamé:

–¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE AANG?!

Me acerqué a él con pasos furiosos, actué como jamás en mi vida había actuado… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Yo no soy así…! A veces…

–¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?! ¡Hoy cumplimos tres años de noviazgo! ¡Y al parecer no le tomas mucha importancia, eh!

–Katara…yo…

–¡Escúchame Aang! ¿Ves este peinado? –señalé mi ahora lacio y decorado cabello. –¡Ty Lee me torturó con la plancha por una hora para lucirlo para ti! ¡¿Qué no lo ves o qué?!

–Este, Katara…escúchame…

–¡Tú escúchame! ¿Sabías que incluso iba a prepararte una deliciosa cena para celebrar y recompensarte por lo lindo que eres? ¡No, pero si te importa más tu estúpida conversación!

Solo noté que Aang se quedaba callado y soltaba seguía con el celular. Ni aún reclamándole me hacía caso.

–A todo esto ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Con Sokka? ¿Zuko? ¿O tal vez con Toph? ¡No, ya sé, Suki! ¡Nooooo, ya sé! ¡Estás hablando con esa tonta de Meng! ¿O estás hablando con On Ji? ¡Si, debe ser On Ji!

–¡Kat, amorcito, cálmate!

–¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Y cuelga de una vez ese estúpido teléfono antes de que te vaya mal!

Me estaba poniendo tensa ¡Es increíble que no diga nada a su favor! ¿Es que acaso esa llamada era más importante qué yo? ¿Por qué?

–Katara, déjame hablar por favor… –Aang suspiró…creo que derrotado.

–Bien –tuve que tomar aire para calmarme. –Te escucho

–Tengo algo qué decirte…

**_"Tengo algo qué decirte" _**Eso jamás es buena señal, casi siempre esa frase termina con _"Hemos terminado"_ o _"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?". _La segunda no la puedo considerar, Aang dijo que habría que casarnos cuando fuéramos más grandes, antes de los 30, creo, y apenas tengo 20 años. ¿Será la…? ¡Oh no! ¡No vaya a decirme que va a dejarme!

–¿Qué es…? –pregunté sorprendida…y asustada.

* * *

Espero que la hayan disfrutado :D

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Another World is mine - Aang

****Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por los adorables reviews! Me alegra mucho que disfruten esta sencilla historia mía.

Perdonen por tardar pero mi computadora se había descompuesto y aparte estuve ocupada. Sin mas que decir... disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_"Única princesa en mi mundo_**

**_Yo lo sé muy bien_**

**_Porque tú eres mi…Novia"_**

**_-KAITO "(Another) World is mine"_**

* * *

_** Another World is mine - Aang**_

He estado con ella desde hace tres años, la he adorado, amado y cuidado con mi vida, ella es el amor de mi vida… Pero no sé qué le pasa…yo solo quería prepararle una linda sorpresa por ser hoy nuestro tercer aniversario de novios…¡Y me está reclamado por cosas sin sentido!

Todo empezó, si no mal recuerdo, hace cinco años. Yo entraba a la secundaria, estaba nervioso, ¡había dejado de ser un niño! Ah, bendita vida de aquel entonces. Y justo en mi primer día conocí a una hermosa chica de tercer grado, su nombre, Katara Waters. Me enteré por uno de mis amigos en tercer grado…¡Ella era tan linda! Pero al parecer mi presencia le fue indiferente…si quería conquistarla, debía conocerla y esforzarme por gustarle…al principio pensé _"Soy sólo un niño, ¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa se fijaría en un simple niño?"_

Ya iba a rendirme hasta que uno de mis amigos me animó para hablarle, por suerte, un día, ella estaba sola en un receso…se me hacía extraño que alguien como ella estuviera sola, era tan bonita, y seguramente grandiosa. Me acerqué a ella y amablemente me presenté, conversamos y descubrí que teníamos mucho en común, vaya, había encontrado a la chica perfecta para mí. Muchos de mis amigos me decían que andar con una chica mayor que yo nunca era bueno, ¡ella iba a estudiar el bachillerato y yo acababa de terminar la primaria! ¿Y qué? Para el amor no hay edad, ¿no?

El tiempo que convivimos juntos, fue maravilloso, me fui dando cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella. Me estaba enamorando de ella, de lo hermosa que era, llegó a presentarme a su hermano Sokka, quien llegó a ser mi mejor amigo, y conocimos a varios de nuestros amigos juntos. Luego de dos años de amistad, me decidí y un día de San Valentín, me le declaré, fui a su casa y le regalé un gran ramo de rosas rojas, ella me estaba esperando con un colgante para celular que ella había hecho…fue muy detallista en hacerlo para mí ella misma, luego de besarla (mi primer beso y el mejor, diría yo) me di cuenta que yo le gustaba a ella, pero me dijo que teníamos que esperar para ser novios, ya que su padre y Sokka eran celosos.

Siempre traté de estar en la misma escuela que ella ¡Y siempre lo lograba! Por consejos de mis amigos (y del a veces entrometido Sokka XD) fui siempre detallista y le di todo el amor posible, es cierto que los dos teníamos nuestro propio espacio, (cómo debe de ser) pero me gustaba consentirla a veces. Katara era el amor de mi vida, quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida, casarme con ella, tener hijos, morir junto a ella, esos eran nuestros deseos, si queríamos conseguirlos, debíamos luchar por nuestra relación.

Sin embargo, yo temía el día en el que Katara se graduara del bachillerato…ya casi no iba a verla, pero eran sus estudios, y yo prometí apoyarla. Como se fue de su casa y se mudó a un departamento cercano y la universidad la absorbía, yo continuamente traté de llamarla, chateábamos, yo la visitaba a su departamento, y cuando podía ella me visitaba, acepto que el tiempo que se fue, varias chicas se acercaron a mí, pero le juré mi fidelidad a mi amorcito y las rechacé, y yo confiaba en Katara y sabía que ella siempre me querría a mí, por más increíble que suene, la relación, en vez de quebrarse, se hizo más fuerte con la distancia.

Y justamente cuando yo me gradué, consideré la idea de vivir cerca de ella, Zuko y Mai, una pareja que son amigos míos me ofrecieron vivir con ellos para estar cerca de Katara, pero decliné, ellos necesitaban privacidad, y no sé cómo rayos, mi abuelo Gyatso, y la abuela de Katara y Sokka, Kanna se volvieron amigos e hicieron un acuerdo para que yo viviera en el departamento de Katara con ella…¡Oh por Dios! ¡Iba a vivir con Katara! Y así fue, ahora vivo con la chica que amo, mientras ella estudia su tercer año en medicina y yo mi primer año en ciencias políticas…y con la que estoy desde hace tres años y amo con todo mi ser.

No pude haber pedido mejor cosa que vivir con Katara, tenía a la mujer más linda a mi lado y eso era fantástico. He tratado de ser un buen hombre para ella, ya que quiero que al casarnos, ella sea feliz conmigo. Ahora que vivimos juntos, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, jugábamos videojuegos, veíamos películas, teníamos citas y bueno, cosas para parejas mayores de 18 _(N. del A.: De verdad no sé cómo puedo escribir esto XD) _Eso era nuestro tiempo libre, al momento de estudiar para exámenes, hacer trabajos y todas esas cosas, teníamos que ayudarnos y apoyarnos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas…es lo lindo de ser el novio de Katara.

Quería recompensar a Katara el ser tan linda conmigo y pensé que hoy, que se cumplía nuestro tercer aniversario era el momento perfecto. Suki, una amiga nuestra, me estaba ayudando a aprender a cocinar, ya que quería prepararle un delicioso pastel de chocolate, el cual le gustaba, además de un flan que sé que amaría. Además de que le iba a regalar un collar de plata con su nombre grabado, aunque no fue muy barato, valió la pena, para luego llevarla de paseo en caballo, no sé cómo se me ocurrió eso pero sería muy bueno.

Días antes, Sokka y Toph (amiga nuestra y novia de Sokka) me preguntaron "¿Qué cambiarías de Katara si pudieras?" Esa fue una pregunta bastante extraña, yo amaba a Katara tal y como era. Pero admito que, aunque adoro su cabello castaño y ondulado, me gustaría más si, por un momento, las ondas de ese hermoso (y con olor a rosas) cabello fueran lacias. Katara partió desde muy temprano, dijo que estaría con sus amigas. Eso me dio una oportunidad para organizar todo para antes de que ella llegara. Llamé a Sokka y a Zuko para que me ayudaran y aceptaron, Zuko se ofreció para ir a recoger el collar a la joyería, quién aprovechó que Mai no estaba para comprarle uno y venir a entregármelo. Sokka me ayudó con el paseo en carruaje… ¡Tal y cómo lo planee! Definitivamente él era el mejor cuñado de todos, y además, en lo que Katara pude preparar el flan y el pastel que ella tanto quería. Y justo cuando todo iba bien, fue dónde comenzó.

Sokka volvió a llamarme, diciéndome que no iba a ser posible el paseo en carruaje.

–¿Cómo? ¡No me digas eso, cuñado!

–Lo siento cuñadito, es la verdad. –respondió Sokka con esa voz….cómo dice Toph "difícil de ignorar". –Dijeron que tuvieron un problema con el carruaje.

–¡No! ¡Yo contaba con eso!

–Vamos, vamos, relájate…aún tienes el collar que le compraste ¿No? Y Suki te enseñó a prepararle postres…

–Si…pero…

–¡Ya ni modo! ¡Con eso estás salvado hermano!

Si algo tenía mi cuñado, era que podía calmarme. De repente escuché que abrieron la puerta, seguramente era Katara, pero no podía hacerle caso ahora, debía pensar cómo justificar lo del paseo sin hacerla enojar.

–¿Aang? Ya llegué –la voz de Katara sonaba tan…seductora…

–Hola Katara –respondí atento a la llamada de Sokka. No me gustaba ignorarla, pero hoy no tenía otra opción. –Cómo te decía Sokka ¿Y si mejor la llevo al parque?

–Está bien, eso será lindo… ¡Pero dónde sepa que embarazaste a mi hermana!

–Estás loco. –dije en voz baja riéndome. –No tengo edad…además quiero tener hijos hasta que estemos casados.

–Más te vale. –luego soltó una risotada, tan típica de él.

Sentí sobre mí la mirada de Katara. Esperaba que la viera, pero ahora no podía.

–¿Aang? ¿Todo está bien?

–Si ¿Por qué?

–No me estás haciendo caso…

–Oh, si –respondí escuchando la risa de Sokka. –Lo siento amorcito, ahora estoy ocupado.

Para no arruinar la sorpresa, tuve que irme hacía nuestra habitación, para seguir la llamada, temía que Katara se molestara, pero no importaba, seguro con mis planes la alegraría, de repente sentí un golpe en el piso, el sonido de unos huesos crujiéndose y después, la hermosa voz de Katara en un grito ensordecedor que me reclamó:

–¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE AANG?!

La miré. Traía un hermoso vestido azul y el cabello lacio, justo cómo me gustaba, en vez de verme con aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de ternura, sentía que con su mirada iba a matarme, apretaba los puños y castañeaba los dientes con rabia y el morral que su madre le había hecho ahora estaba en el suelo…¡Estaba furiosa…y seguramente conmigo!

–¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?! ¡Hoy cumplimos tres años de noviazgo! ¡Y al parecer no le tomas mucha importancia, eh!

–Katara…yo. –Ella no me dejó hablarle

–¡Escúchame Aang! ¿Ves este peinado? –señaló su hermoso cabello lacio–¡Ty Lee me torturó con la plancha por una hora para lucirlo para ti! ¡¿Qué no lo ves o qué?!

–Este, Katara…escúchame…

–¡Tú escúchame! ¿Sabías que incluso iba a prepararte una deliciosa cena para celebrar y recompensarte por lo lindo que eres? ¡No, pero si te importa más tu estúpida conversación!

Esperen…¿Dijo que hizo eso por mí? Ahora la pregunta de Sokka y Toph tenía sentido. No podía hablar, ella no me dejaba hablar, sólo deje el teléfono descolgado para que Sokka escuchara los gritos de su hermano y me ayudara.

–A todo esto ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Con Sokka? ¿Zuko? ¿O tal vez con Toph? ¡No, ya sé, Suki! ¡Nooooo, ya sé! ¡Estás hablando con esa tonta de Meng! ¿O estás hablando con On Ji? ¡Si, debe ser On Ji!

–¡Kat, amorcito, cálmate! –Y seguía sin escucharme ni dejarme explicarle.

–¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Y cuelga de una vez ese estúpido teléfono antes de que te vaya mal!

Sin más qué decir, suspiré, colgué el teléfono y miré a Katara, estaba tensa, ahora si se había enojado conmigo…¡y fue mi culpa! Olvidé halagar su cabello, que ya de por sí era lindo, ahora era mucho mejor.

–Katara, déjame hablar por favor… –volví a suspirar, para que esta vez mi chica me dejará hablar…si es que podía

–Bien –Katara inhaló y exhaló. –Te escucho

–Tengo algo qué decirte…

Tenía que soltarle ahora todos mis planes o si no, ella iba a dejarme por una discusión sin sentido. Yo la amo y lo último que quería era perderla…luego de tres años de disfrutar de su amor…

–¿Qué es…? –respondió, se veía asustada.

* * *

Espero que la hayan disfrutado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. World is mine - KataraAang (Final)

Hoooola gentecita! Muchos se veían ansiosos por el que le dirá Aang a Katara, verdad? Pues ya no esperen mas! Este es el capitulo final, y es corto pero espero que les guste mucho, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**World is mine – Kataang**

Katara estaba asustada. Aang estaba tenso y nervioso. Las palabras del chico aturdieron completamente a la morena, quién mentalmente se arrepentía de haber sido tan dura con él por una cosa tan tonta.

–¿Qué es…? –preguntó Katara asustada

Aang se acercó a ella, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo besó, olisqueó de nuevo ese olor a flores en su cabello, seguramente de la sílica que le puso Ty Lee luego de plancharle el cabello.

–Me gusta tu cabello liso. –después esbozó una sonrisa.

Katara quedó pasmada. Esperaba algo más serio y con un final, o demasiado feliz o demasiado triste. Suspiró aliviada y a la vez se molestó:

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

–Katara…–Aang acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Katara. –Perdóname por no ver lo linda que te ves así…sólo que planeaba una sorpresa para ti, por el motivo de hoy…

–¿Qué? –la morena se pasmó al escuchar eso. –¿Sorpresa?

–Te había escuchado decir que querías un paseo en carruaje, y que cocinara un postre para ti….así que hice todo con ayuda de Sokka y Zuko…bueno casi, hubo problema con el carruaje, así que…esa te la debo hasta el año que entra.

Katara se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, abrazándolo, este correspondió sin decir nada, la chica se arrepentía todavía de sus arremetedores celos y su egoísmo momentáneo.

–Perdóname Aang, no sé qué me pasó…creo que me enojó el que no me prestarás atención cuando tú siempre estás atento a mí…

–Creo que te he mimado demasiado. –el chico soltó una risita mientras profundizaba el abrazo.

–Sí, me gusta que me mimes –Katara le dio un cálido beso en los labios a su novio.

–Y a mí me gusta cómo me cuidas tú, amorcito

–Aw amorcito, te amo. –después, la pareja junto sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Katara acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aang, mientras este la sostenía de la cintura. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron tiernamente por un segundo.

–¿Sabes que eres el mejor novio que he tenido, verdad Aang?

–Lo sé, lo sé…¿Sabías que tú eres la mejor novia que he tenido?

–Lo sé Aang…soy la primera.

–Y la única, antes, ahora y siempre. –poco después, volvieron a besarse.

Aang juntó su cuerpo con el de Katara, esta se sonrojó, su novio tenía un plan perverso en su mente, al notarlo, se separó.

–Oh no…deja lo mejor para el final –sonrió Katara seductoramente. –Es nuestro aniversario.

–Tienes razón…–el chico tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no perder el control de ellos. –Además…te preparé algo que va a gustarte.

–Me has robado el pensamiento, justo yo iba a prepararte una cena ahora mismo…

–Bien, prepararás la cena y yo prepararé el postre…

–Perfecto. –Katara acarició la mejilla de su novio y se fue a la cocina.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Katara había preparado una deliciosa cena, como Aang era vegetariano, tuvo que preparar algo sin mucha carne. La chica era una excelente cocinera, así que Aang disfrutó la comida, además, la cena dio el tiempo necesario para que el pastel y el flan de él le había preparado a su novia estuviera listo.

–Katara Waters…amo como cocinas, ¡pero te luciste! –Aang saboreó con felicidad lo que quedaba de la ensalada.

–No digas esas cosas –Katara se halagó con el comentario de Aang. –Cariño ¿Puedes creerlo? Llevamos tres años juntos…y te sigo amando cómo si lleváramos un mes…

–Lo sé Kat. –el chico pelinegro se sonrojó. –Yo te amo más…

Se levantaron de sus asientos, no querían que la pequeña mesa redonda los separara. Cuando se acercaron, solo fue para besarse de nuevo, se volvieron a besar intensamente…aquella pareja sabía que ese día sería especial…pero jamás supieron que tan especial.

–Por cierto, ¡hice algo que te gustará! –agregó Aang separándose de su novia.

–¿Qué?

Aang se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó un pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema y un flan de caramelo. Katara se impresionó…a su novio jamás le salían bien los postres, siempre sabían salados, empalagosos o sin sabor.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Suki me enseñó a prepararlos…no sé cómo me tuvo paciencia –el chico soltó una risita mientras dejaba los postres en la mesa.

–Ay Aang…¿Tienen sabor, verdad?

–¡Claro! ¿No te digo que Suki me enseñó?. –Aang tomó una cuchara y se la dio a Katara. –Pruébalo

La morena ya sabía que su novio jamás cocinaba postres, pero dado que era una ocasión especial, no dudo en probarlo, tomó un trozo del flan y se lo llevó a la boca.

–Wow… –la morena quedó impactada con el delicioso sabor del caramelo. –¡Es delicioso cariño!

–Sabía que te gustaría…lo hice especialmente para ti…

–¿Qué? ¿En serio?

–Bueno… –Él se acercó y tomó a su novia de la cintura. –Sabes que por ti haría lo que sea, mi princesa…

–Aw Aang. –después volvieron a besarse…

Aang sacó el collar de plata de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Katara.

–Para ti…

–¿Qué? ¡No Aang, es demasiado!

–Nada es demasiado bueno para ti, amorcito. –el chico procedió a ponerle el collar a Katara.

El collar tenía una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón que en la parte de atrás decía "Katara", Aang se lo puso encima del característico collar que ella siempre usaba, propiedad de su madre.

–Es hermoso Aang… –la chica sentía que las lágrimas se le salían.

–Cómo dije, nada es demasiado para mi dulce princesa…

–Cómo quieras mi dulce caballero –Katara besó a Aang, para luego verlo seductoramente. –¿Sabes? Admito que…aunque el postre está delicioso…yo quiero otro tipo de postre…

–¿Q-qué? ¿De qué…hablas? –Aang empezó a sonrojarse tremendamente.

–Tú sabes bien de qué hablo…

En vez de seguir sonrojándose, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso apasionado, después los labios de Aang se trasladaron con suavidad al cuello de Katara, la morena solo se sonrojaba y se dejaba llevar por el placer que esto le producía, sin dejar de besarse, se dirigieron hacía su habitación para encerrarse…ese momento era de los dos y de nadie más.

**_"Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar_**

**_Cuídame, te me puedo escapar Tirado te podría dejar"_**

**_"La única princesa en mi mundo_**

**_Estaré seguro de verte, no necesito ir a ningún otro lugar"_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

Seguiría escribiendo el que paso en la habitación, pero de ser así, tendría que cambiar la clasificación a "M" y poner en el Summary _"Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon"_ xD Gracias a los que leen y leerán en un futuro esta pequeña historia, si algunos creen que esta fue una mala adaptación de las dos versiones de "World is mine" díganmelo por review o PM y yo sabre responder.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
